


At The Edge Of The Universe (And Maybe A Bit Further)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, and feferi ponders if she's going a little stircrazy, in which feelings jams are had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi may be blind, but she can see through Feferi like glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Edge Of The Universe (And Maybe A Bit Further)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myasmatheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myasmatheory/gifts).



> Ah...I've never actually written these two before. (Ever. Let alone in a quadrant ;;;; I chose pale for this, I hope that's alright.) I apologize in advance for either  
> A) Terrible Characterization  
> B) Horrendous Writing In General  
> C) Nothing You Wanted At All  
> D) All of the above.
> 
> It started as me trying to make it pretty fluffy but it kind of turned into a mildly sad feelings jam on Feferi's part and a few short paps.  
> Also apologies to any typos or errors, I don't have a beta on hand! (Sorry ;n;)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's always been some instinct inside Feferi that says _cull her_. Cull her, she's _blind_ \- worthless. She's never even had a lusus to protect her, _cull her **now**_ -

 

But then she remembers. Equality amongst trolls, right? Even between seadwellers and landwellers, the weak and the strong, the sick and the healthy! That was what was most important. Bringing everyone together.

 

It makes her sick knowing that those instincts still remain, and she's reminded of it every time she looks at this blind troll; with her knife-point nose pressed up against the screen of her husktop, the breathy sound of her chuckles practically leaking like a gas through the room, much to the obvious annoyance of one self-appointed leader.

 

"Do you honestly have to be doing that every goddamn second you're glued to that vile husktop screen?" Karkat barks from across the room, and it's a bit hypocritical; he's been glued to his own screen for a good while now, various colored text lighting up his screen occasionally.

 

Terezi just bares her razor teeth at him and grins like she has a secret, continuing her vocal barrage of laughter as she types a few words onto her keyboard and promptly goes back to ignoring him. He grumbles a few choice curses- their bite long sense vanished during the course of the game, now seeming like nothing but simple adjectives that even a grub would know. It's a little endearing to Feferi, to be honest; how such a small troll can be such a tempest. 

 

But there it was again; the urge, the subtle taste of the words ' _cull_ ' and ' _mutant_ ' on the tip of her tongue, and she grits her teeth hard. Something must be readable on her face, for only a moment later she can see Gamzee trapeezing his way over, giving her (what she assumed to be) a curious look. It was hard to tell, his eyes constantly half-lidded and a little glazed over. "You ok, my motherfuckin' fishy princess?" he asks, and his voice reminds her of the ocean, churning a little as he speaks. She's taken aback by his words, but she instantly puts on a smile, hands grasping together in front of her chest.

 

"I'm totally fine, Gamzee! Just fin-king about something." she lies, and she thanks whatever terror she can think of for the fact that he's in a perpetual state of unawareness.

 

"Alright, friend. If that's what you up and say is jammin' in your think pan, then that's what it is." he warbles again, and he teeters off towards his horn pile, digging around it for a moment before burying himself inside it. Feferi never quite understood what was going on in his skull. 

 

Regardless, she knows she should probably take a breather; she's be stuck in this small room for far too long, and she heads to the transportalizer, giving a small "I'll be back!" to Sollux, who gives but a grunt in response, absorbed in some task he's working on at his husktop.

  


  


And then she's gone, materializing into a considerably more empty space several floors up in the building they were stationed in.

 

She peers around, eyes darting around the circle of transportalizers around her, and spots her own personal transportalizer, feet working quickly to reach it, and almost instantly de-materializing once more; and this time when she returns to physical being, she finds herself near a large set of stairs, leading both to an upper level and a lower. She takes her time, ascending the steps to the upper level, lifting her tri-coloured skirt up as she walks, and she doesn't bother keeping a smile on her face; not while she's alone. She can only stay so positive for so long. 

 

As she reaches a large metal door, she presses her hands against it; and it's cold, colder than most of the metal in the lab, and she's long since known that it's an entrance to the roof, pushing it open and blinking rapidly as her eyes adjust to the sudden darkness. 

 

There were no stars. The only things that were visible were the countless other meteors, and the moons; Skaia looming over them, and she can't help but feel like it's ominous. She takes a few steps out onto the roof, the door closing shut behind her with a small hiss, sealing tight. Her legs carry her around the roof, attempting to clear her mind.

 

The first several hours in the lab had gone smoothly, she remembers. She remembered being a stalwart pillar of optimism, even helping to cheer up Nepeta when she had gotten down; and she was glad she could manage to do that. But it had been hours, now, long hours- there was only so much doom and gloom one could take before letting it get to you, and Feferi was almost ashamed to acknowledge that she was tired. She's at the edge of the roof, now, and she settles herself down on the edge, sitting so her legs dangled off the edge, staring into the inky darkness that was space. It almost reminded her of home, the dark expanse of the ocean, had delved far enough in search for prey for her lusus.

 

She could always sleep, she muses, speak to the horrorterrors; they always seemed to make her feel better. Even if a lot of their 'words' were jumbled, there was a familiar air about them, and she had to be careful to now allow her mind to trail towards her lusus once more; she was trying to get positive again, not depress herself further. 

 

She doesn't even realize that Terezi is there until she taps her cane on Feferi's shoulder, causing her to whip around in surprise, eyes bugging as she sees Terezi's gangly legs standing directly behind her. "I don't see you up here often, Feferi." she says, and Feferi muses how her teeth have always seemed a little too large for her mouth. Feferi breaks out her default smile, patting a spot next to her on the roof.

 

"I don't reely come here that often! It is a nice place to think." she says, and Terezi takes her place next to Feferi, her own legs hanging off the edge as well, considerably longer than Feferi's own. Feferi can't tell if she's deliberately looking at her or not, it's hard to tell considering she had no pupils to speak of.

 

"I thought you were an extrovert." says Terezi, and Feferi's brow raises, the same smile still plastered on her face. "You know! You get energy from being around other people, that's how you get happy." Feferi nods, and usually she would agree; but circumstances provided...

 

"Even extroverts need time to think for themselves!" Feferi says, and Terezi gives a cackle of laughter.

 

"I suppose you are right in that case!"  Her laugh has always been recognizable. Even when caught in the middle of a battlefield, muted by the screams of horrorterror infused imps and ogres; Terezi was always a prominent voice of their team. Sometimes when Feferi heard it she would be reminded of days long since pat; days where they could stand with their feet on solid ground, days where the ocean was always close at hand, always welcoming Feferi back home. 

 

She's quickly realizing that perhaps Terezi's prescence isn't helping her clear her head. A moment passes in silence, and she moves to stand, to get away from the growing negative feeling welling up in her chest. "I better get back! Our fronds need me to help-"

 

She's cut off by a short whack to the chest with Terezi's cane, and she's almost knocked off balance, falling back onto her hands. "H----EY! What was that for!" she says, and her smile is gone; brows furrowed and glaring at Terezi. Terezi's just sitting there, eyes trained on nothing in particular, cane in hand.

 

"Sit. What's your deal, Peixes?" she asks, and there's some strange conviction in her voice that makes Feferi feel as if she knows exactly what she's talking about.

 

"I don't know what you mean!" she says, and Terezi's face morphs into one of a knowing look.

 

"Cut that out, Feferi. Even Gamzee knew something was up with you, do you really think we're that stupid?" 

 

Feferi blinks. She didn't really want to admit that part of her did think that maybe, maybe they weren't observant enough to realize these things, but she guessed she was wrong on that count. Her brows shift to a neutral position as she frowns, hoisting herself back up into a sitting position next to Terezi. She supposed actually talking about her problems couldn't hurt that much.

 

"...I think it's starting to get to me, just a little." she starts, and her voice is lower than normal, the casually bubbly quality to it fading into a melancholic drone. "It's hard being the positive one, sometimes!" she says, and she's swinging her feet out in front of her as she talks; eyes narrowed. "I wish I could always be happy. Glub knows that we need some happiness around here right now!" 

 

Terezi doesn't say anything, but her ears are perked, it's obvious she's listening. "And sometimes..." Feferi pauses, unsure if she should really bring it up or not. She was sure Terezi would drag it out of her either way. "Sometimes I wonder if what I try to do is the right thing. My brain is telling me that most of us should just be culled! Especially...some of us." Terezi gives a dry laugh; she gets it. 

 

"Well." says Terezi, finally, after a small period of silence. "You don't always have to save face for everyone." she remarks, tapping her cane on the edge of the roof absently, teeth running up to lick around the fronts of her teeth. (It makes Feferi shudder a little, it reminds her of a shark about to feast.) "And I think everyone's going a little bit stir-crazy. It's not just you, Peixes."

 

Feferi sighs. For someone who can't see, Terezi could see through her like glass.

 

"...You don't think I'm going crazy?" she asks, and without warning Terezi's hand is at her cheek, a gentle slap with no malice behind it.

 

"Shush! We're all a bit crazy here, but at least most of us realize when we're stepping out of line." Feferi's cheek is hot from Terezi's touch, and after a moment, she laughs; a real laugh, the first one in a while.

 

"Reelizing and doing somefin about it are two different things!" she says, and her mouth is quirked upwards at the corners; if she knew she had just needed to talk to someone, she would have done this a lot sooner. She supposes she let her pride get the better of her. Princesses weren't supposed to need anyone, but she supposed this was a special case, at this point.

 

  


Terezi is smiling; Feferi isn't sure if she ever stopped, and something bubbles up inside her as she looks at the other troll girl, and she's not quite sure if it's affection or admiration. Maybe it's both; but she's quickly learning that Terezi isn't disabled at all; she's probably more gifted than many of them.

  


"Thank you." says Feferi, her legs stilling as she looks to Terezi; and she reaches over and taps her cheek lightly with her own hand, emitting a small 'glub' as she does so. "Don't think you can't talk either!" she adds, and Terezi just laughs. "I talk enough as it is, Peixes!" 

  


Feferi gives a bubbly laugh, and she realizes that her shoulders feel considerably lighter; and she thinks that this was all she ever needed.

  



End file.
